


The Spark You Ignite In Me

by kinoverse (hamogubin)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, au-tragic accident, donghun is a tsun, junhee just wants to take care of him, wowkwan is cute as always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamogubin/pseuds/kinoverse
Summary: Lee Donghun was the next soon-to-be rookie star everyone was so sure would blow the minds of the industry and would be the pioneer of a new generation of great artists but due to a tragic accident he was left broken, scarred and no longer the man he used to be.Now, after tragedy struck the life of Lee Donghun, taking care of him is his nephew, Yuchan, the son of his older sister. And just when everyone thought there was no more hope to regain the man they all adored back to himself, a spark ignited.That spark’s name was Park Junhee.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Everyone, Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Kudos: 9





	The Spark You Ignite In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was originally meant as a Stray Kids AU but I found A.C.E more fitting and I felt more comfortable writing it using their names.
> 
> This is in no way affiliated with A.C.E themselves, I just simply wrote it for entertainment purposes. Their names are used but it does not necessarily reflect on who they are in person. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it just as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you! <3 Let me know what you think.

_We all die every second. We lose a part of us every single day, therefore becoming only similar but never really the same person as who we were yesterday. This, I knew because that’s how I saw my uncle._

_He was still my uncle, yes. But he will never be the same person whom I used to play with after I get home from private tutoring, he will never be the same person who would defend me from my Mom and Dad after eating more candy than what I’m supposed to eat, he will never be the same person who would act like he was my age and sometimes even more silly than I am, and he will never be the same person whom we all have known to be jolly and carefree despite being brutally honest and direct most of the time._

_He’s a different person now._

_All that he was from back then seemed to have sunk deep inside his heart, so deep none of us could no longer tell if there was still a way to get back the Donghun we all knew. There were just the tiny fractions from his face and the natural sad glint in his eyes that reminds us of who he was back then. But nonetheless, he was still my uncle. My uncle Donghun._

_And times have changed._

_He used to take care of me. Now, I take care of him. Waking him up in the mornings, letting him watch me as I cook our breakfast, reminding him to drink his medicine, helping him clean himself, taking him back to his room or sometimes outside the complex whenever he preferred it while I go prepare for school, looking for him either inside his room or the garden when I get home, cooking ourselves some dinner, reminding him once again of his medicine, tucking him to sleep, then back to the start._

_It wasn’t difficult taking care of my uncle but it always pains me to see him live like that- just doing the same thing over and over again. Nothing exciting happens except when I have some good news and hot school gossip to share which I doubt he really had to care for. I wish he did not live this way and most of all, I wish his old self did not go away. I can’t even imagine the frustration, sadness and regret uncle feels after being involved in an accident which left him paralyzed for life._

_And how I wish to meet him again, all before everything in his whole world started falling apart._

“Hello? Earth to Yuchan!” 

“Hm? Wha- What was that? Sorry”

Snapping back to reality, Yuchan cannot help but furrow his eyebrows in confusion, looking around for a few seconds before remembering that he was in school along with his dance crew members- well, more like they stayed back to discuss the upcoming competition they were going to participate in as representatives of their school having been personally encouraged by its director saying it was going to be a great opportunity for all of them knowing some of their members are considering to enter the trainee life and become idols someday.

“I was asking if maybe we could start practicing a week ahead of the actual time we were given to practice. What do you think?” Kim Yugyeom repeated for the sake of his dance crew member and classmate, while looking at each of the members’ faces, trying to encourage them to speak up if they agree and if they have any other ideas in mind.

“Yeah, sure. Actually, I need to get going, so just message me or whatever is available. I’ll see you guys around. Thank you” Contemplating his answer, Yuchan took the time before responding. He then just also realized what time it already was. His uncle was waiting at home and he still needed to buy some groceries. So, as soon as he answered Yugyeom and bowed politely to his members who simultaneously bid him their goodbyes, Yuchan took his things and went off running outside their school studio and sprinted down the stairs until he was out of the school.

What occupied Yuchan’s mind while walking home was the worry he had about the competition, the practices- everything worried him right now. It’s not that he wasn’t up for it- heck, he even agrees with the school director that it would be a great opportunity for all of them especially Yuchan since he was one of those students who were planning on entering as trainees- but it’s because he knew no one would be around to take care of his uncle Donghun. His parents are busy working their jobs and taking care of his grandparents, for sure they won’t be able to watch over his uncle during the weeks of their practices leading up to the competition and it’s not like Yuchan could quit the competition. It’s too late. Their school has signed them up already, even before getting the whole group’s permission to join this international dance competition between students. He’s really worried. And he needs an immediate plan.

Yuchan wasn’t too far from the school yet when he reached the convenience store, and decided that he would just buy the stuff they needed at home there instead of heading to the market and he saw his junior, Kim Kijoong, working a shift.

“Oh, hey, Kijoong!” Yuchan waved at the younger boy who was standing behind the counter about to say a bored and passive welcome which really you would always hear from part-time workers like him whenever a customer would enter the store.

“Yuchan hyung!” Just then, as Kijoong looked up to see who it was, his face immediately brightened up then gave Yuchan a smile before letting him wander off around the store and waited until the older had put everything he took on the counter.

“Is Hansol hyung doing well?” Yuchan instantly asked after placing everything he was buying onto the counter for Kijoong to punch in. Hansol is Kijoong’s cousin and also a member of their dance crew, however last month the said senior had an accident while playing football during their free time resulting in him breaking a leg. Since then, he stopped coming to school and only attended Saturday and special classes that were adjusted for his condition only after he got better.

“Hansol hyung says he misses all of you. Did you just get out of school at this hour, Hyung?” Kijoong inquired, seeing that Yuchan was still in their school uniform as he punched in the items Yuchan bought, then packed everything inside two black plastic bags.

“Yeah, just did. We were planning practices for the competition. Too bad Hansol hyung won’t be able to join us. I was told that someone from your class will be replacing his position, so there’s that. Hey, don’t forget to support us, okay?” Yuchan handed him a couple of bills and took the plastic bags and shove them inside his backpack.

“You got it, Hyung. I’ll see you next week. Have a good night!” Kijoong gave Yuchan his change before shooing him off as other customers started to fill up the store. They waved each other goodbye and Yuchan went off to walk back home.

Coming home just in time, Yuchan took off his shoes and changed into some slippers before walking inside the kitchen to drop off the things he bought then he jogged to his uncle Donghun’s room.

He heard soft music playing inside his uncle’s room and smiled before knocking softly on the door.

“Donghun hyung…”

Oh, and did Yuchan mention that he called his uncle ‘Hyung’? Donghun was just a few years older than him because of his and his sister’s big age gap and as a child, instead of addressing him as ‘Uncle’ he got used to calling him Hyung but of course never forgetting that he should still respect Donghun as his uncle.

Yuchan opened the door lightly, peeking at the small opening to see where his uncle was before fully stepping inside. He then walked over to Donghun who was sitting by the sliding glass window that showed the outside of the part of the complex they lived in. Yuchan could hear him humming softly to the music and crouched down beside Donghun as he placed a hand on the resting arm of Donghun’s wheelchair.

It has always been warming for Yuchan to get to see his uncle every time he gets home from school or whenever he had been outside the whole day. As if all the stress and tiredness from his whole body would immediately be washed away as soon as he sees the face of his uncle. It’s also good to know Yuchan could come home to someone waiting for him. Maybe it was because Donghun had always been a kind person, he just brings this warmth with him that you would feel so welcomed and comfortable.

“How was school, Channie?” Donghun asked softly as he raised his eyebrows after pressing a button from his electric wheelchair that paused the music that resonated inside the room and looked down at Yuchan who was squatting beside him while staring outside the window.

“Meh, same thing. Nothing much happened. Do you want to eat now, Hyung?” Yuchan smiled up at Donghun before propping himself up and just shrugged when Donghun asked how school was, however, he was very much worried because who would be taking care of his uncle while Yuchan’s away for the competition? How was he going to tell this to Donghun? 

Yuchan then shook his head, brushing off those thoughts for now.

“You go ahead and wash yourself first. I’ll wait for you in the kitchen” Patting his nephew on the shoulder, Donghun then turned his wheelchair and headed for the door with Yuchan trailing behind.

After Yuchan had washed up, he cooked dinner and the two of them ate in comfortable silence. He then helped Donghun wash up for the night and nicely tucked him in bed, lying beside his uncle for a little while.

For the whole day all that Yuchan had been thinking about is how he should bring up their upcoming competition to Donghun but he had no idea how and Yuchan still hasn’t figured what he really wanted to point out if he ever did bring up the topic. Plus, he knew that if he did bring it up his uncle’s response would be not to worry about him at all and that he’d be fine on his own but Yuchan also knew Donghun would never be okay to be left all alone even if he says so.

He spent some good time lying beside Donghun on his soft and comfy bed until Yuchan heard light snores coming from the older so he slipped out of the bed, careful not to wake Donghun up then set his alarm for the next morning and went straight to his own room. 

Yuchan did his homework and afterwards, he opened his mobile phone to see that his notifications were flooded with messages from their dance crew group chat. He was about to turn off his phone after reading updates about their schedule when a caller popped up. And as if a shooting star had fallen from the sky and granted Yuchan’s wish, the caller’s name came from the one and only Kim Sehyoon, the good friend of his uncle Donghun who swings by their house every once in a while to check up on them, to treat them with some good countryside food that his Mom would cook and just exactly the person that would be able to help Yuchan ease his worries with the competition and all that. He then picked up the call and immediately pressed the phone to his ears and sat comfortably on his bed.

“Hello?” Yuchan spoke up before he heard some shuffling from the other line and soon brightened up when Sehyoon answered.

“Kang Yuchan. How have you been doing?” Sehyoon, who was actually at the studio where he was teaching dance lessons, decided to call it a day and called Yuchan to check up on him and Donghun after realizing he hasn’t visited them in two months since he had been busy with work and with managing his students. 

“I’m doing good, Hyung. And you? Donghun hyung was wondering when you’d be seeing him again” Yuchan replied with a huge smile on his face, not being able to control himself knowing that Sehyoon would be able to help him with his struggle.

“I’m actually calling from the studio. I am in need of cutting myself some slack. Give me a week or two and I’ll show up at your doorstep in no time” Sehyoon chuckled as he walked around the studio and found himself chugging a bottle of water afterwards.

“Oh, Hyung, you should take some rest. Don’t overwork yourself” Rolling on his bed, Yuchan frowned after hearing Sehyoon’s reply.

“Don’t worry about me, Channie. Anyways, what are you up to?” Sehyoon smiled at the thoughtfulness of the younger then exhaled before discarding the empty water bottle he consumed.

“Actually, Hyung… I think I need your help… We have this dance competition coming up and our dance crew was picked to qualify. It would be in four weeks time and we’ve been talking about focusing on practice starting next week. Problem is… I don’t know how I would be taking care of Donghun hyung during all that” Yuchan knew Sehyoon could help him so he did not hesitate to tell the older about his worries and immediately sighed once he was done explaining. There was no one else but Sehyoon who was Yuchan’s only hope.

“Hey, congratulations on that. And you know, if I could just file a leave I would be more than glad to take care of Donghun but I can’t do that. So much has been going on in the studio that needs some serious attention. Have you told your parents though? I’m sure Kyunghun noona would know what to do” Sitting on the couch inside the studio, Sehyoon settled comfortably while listening to Yuchan and he cannot help but be happy and proud of the younger man, however he also felt bad knowing he could not think of any way to help Yuchan with the situation.

“I have yet to call them and I don’t want them to handle more than they could, you know they’re busy with work and Mom’s already taking care of Halmeoni. I don’t mind not participating in the competition but it’s just that we no longer have spare members to switch with me, Hyung” He sounded so desperate and really, Yuchan did not care anymore. He was worried and he needed something, anything to mend the situation. If he could just split himself in two so he could both take care of his uncle Donghun and practice hard for the competition, he’d already have done it in a heartbeat.

“How about this? I’ll come visit tomorrow, since it’s the weekend anyways and we’ll discuss it over some food. It’s getting late, Channie. I’ll text you tomorrow morning to let you know what time I’d swing by. You should get some sleep, and Hyung will too” Heaving a sigh, Sehyoon made a mental note to think of ways how he could help Yuchan and Donghun. 

He waited for Yuchan to answer and bid their farewells promising Yuchan that he would make time for him tomorrow before hanging up the phone. Sehyoon packed his bags and went out of the studio and decided to take a stroll instead of catching the last bus so he could have some time to think. He knew he definitely needed and wanted to help Yuchan find a solution and hopefully when morning comes something is already in his mind. 

During the same time, after Sehyoon hung up, Yuchan found himself lying face down on his bed with his phone still in hand. Will Sehyoon be able to help him? He hopes so. And after more worrying and overthinking, Yuchan was finally taken over by sleep.

After last night, Yuchan had gathered the courage to tell Donghun about the said dance competition and the conditions that came along with it over their breakfast. He only explained that it was an international competition and that the venue was yet to be announced, that it needed the whole crew’s combined efforts to make their entry work, and that Yuchan would be practicing all the time up until the day of the event, leaving out the parts that he had talked to Sehyoon about it and that they were cooking up a plan. He decided to leave that part out hoping that Sehyoon could convince Donghun himself regarding the matter.

Donghun only responded with words along with being proud and happy for Yuchan having been able to participate in something as big as that which he knew would be a great stepping stone towards reaching Yuchan’s dream. However, he already sensed what Yuchan was trying to tell him despite not uttering a single word directly about it and Donghun felt sad and frustrated because the younger worries himself too much about him that it feels like he was holding Yuchan back. He wishes he could just stand up right there and then to tell Yuchan to go ahead and do whatever he wants and not to mind him, not even for one bit but damn, he’s in a wheelchair, half of his body paralyzed for life. He’s basically just a talking brain waiting to shut down.

When noon came Yuchan received a message from his Sehyoon hyung telling him to meet at the cafe nearby their complex so he went on to inform Donghun, who was inside his room, that Yuchan was going to go out for a while, grabbed his coat, then put on his shoes and walked to the said cafe.

Yuchan got there and immediately spotted Sehyoon sitting in a booth near the entrance, to his surprise though, Sehyoon was not alone. Assuming that it was Sehyoon’s boyfriend and that maybe they were going to go on a date afterwards, Yuchan just shrugged before welcoming himself inside. 

“Sehyoon hyung” Yuchan called out, while the two, Sehyoon and his assumed boyfriend, stood up to greet him and motioned for the younger to sit down. He looked at the guy beside Sehyoon who was really carrying what he wore and he had features that were almost cat-like but nonetheless, the guy looked handsome.

“So, about Donghun hyung… This friend of mine would be willing to help us” Sehyoon patted the shoulder of the guy who then looked at Yuchan and offered his hand to shake while smiling at him. 

“Hi. I am Jun, Park Junhee. It’s nice to meet you, Yuchan-ssi. I’ve heard a lot about you from Sehyoon hyung” Yuchan shook the hand of the guy whose name he now knows and stood up while bowing politely. He could tell that Junhee was a nice person at first glance, considering the fact that he was his Sehyoon hyung’s friend and there was just this aura he gives off that says you can ease up around him without a doubt.

“Ah, Hyung, please address me as you would like. Any friend of Sehyoon hyung is mine and it’s nice to meet you, too” Offering the older a wide smile, Yuchan couldn’t help but laugh when Junhee addressed him formally, and he couldn’t help but feel relieved as if the air around him felt so relaxing all of a sudden. Also, Yuchan figured he wasn’t Sehyoon’s boyfriend, which was too bad, he thought.

“So, Junhee right here is my friend from college. He’s a local producer and actually, he is an experienced caregiver. He was all I could think of that I know can help with your situation. Also, I’m so sorry for the short notice, Junhee. It’s just that Yuchan needed help as soon as possible” Sehyoon patted Junhee on the shoulder as Yuchan and Junhee kpt exchanging glances between each other and to Sehyoon who was explaining, then Yuchan nodded in understanding. Who knew really being in the dance scene would mean a lot of connections?

“Oh, don’t worry about it, Hyung. And really, I’m glad I can help. But who exactly am I caregiving for? Is it your Grandmother, Yuchan?” Junhee made a motion to reassure that he isn’t feeling bothered at all then gave Yuchan a wondering look.

“Actually, it’s my uncle. He’s the same age as Sehyoon hyung” Yuchan answered sheepishly while Junhee had his mouth hanging open upon hearing the answer as it was not something he had expected.

“Ah… I’m usually more accustomed to taking care of the elderly but I mean there’s a first time for everything, I guess!” Junhee announced and Yuchan who was just worried the past second suddenly felt relief at Junhee’s statement while Sehyoon was giving him a reassuring nod.

The three spent the rest of their time getting to know each other, mostly just Yuchan and Junhee, while Sehyoon just sat there comfortably sipping his americano obviously enjoying the silence and occasionally chiming in with whatever they were talking about when they ask him to fill in his thought regarding the matter, and also sharing similar stuff he had experienced firsthand. After that, Junhee had to say his goodbye as he had some vocal training to supervise and exchanged numbers with Yuchan, promising to see each other tomorrow afternoon regarding the arrangement and schedules they would be making once Yuchan starts his practice with his dance group and once Sehyoon and Yuchan have talked to Donghun about the situation. 

_  
  
  
_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! uwu <3


End file.
